<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日常片段 by belian877</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013967">日常片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877'>belian877</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AC/reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AC/reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日常片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【阿泰尔】</p><p>“你应该去休息了。”</p><p>“哎呀再玩一会嘛！等我把这章同步完再说！”</p><p>阿泰尔站在边上打理他的袖剑，看着你完全没有离开电脑的样子，把手上的东西放在桌上走了过来。</p><p>“合格的刺客应该明白适当休息是一件重要的任务，你想同步它们，就该去睡觉了。”</p><p>“我不是合格的刺客，我只需要「玩」这位合格的刺客导师就够啦！”</p><p>你只专注的看着电脑屏幕，完全没有注意到边上的人笑了一下，阿泰尔听后一只手拍在键盘上打断你游戏的进程，另一只手撑在你的座椅靠背上俯视你</p><p>“那就要看这位刺客导师是否认可你玩……得合格了……”</p><p>他刻意把「玩」字念得很重，有些急促的呼吸打在你的脸上，望着他金色的瞳孔你明白了休息确实是当前最重要的任务。</p><p>“那就拜托导师手下留情，不要太严格咯……”</p><p>乖乖的按下关机，把手顺势绕在阿泰尔的脖子上，</p><p>“看你的表现。”</p><p>阿泰尔直接把你从椅子上抱起来，有力的双臂托着你往卧室走去。</p><p>换个方式开始完成同步条件也不错啊。</p><p>【艾吉奥】</p><p>“啊啊啊啊这里好难哦！”</p><p>“我觉得是因为你该休息一下了亲爱的。”</p><p>“都怪你当时把条件搞得太苛刻了，同步好麻烦啊……”</p><p>你伸了个懒腰吐槽他，艾吉奥把刚泡好的咖啡放到你面前，弯下腰在你脸上亲了一下。</p><p>“也许是我的错，不知道能不能给我个机会补救一下？”</p><p>你好奇的问他是打算替自己玩游戏吗？</p><p>“本人代练也太帅了吧！”</p><p>艾吉奥摇摇头笑了笑说</p><p>“当然不是。”</p><p>把你从座位上拉起来揽到怀里，低沉的声音在你耳边轻声说着</p><p>“让我把条件变得简单一点，只需要你配合就可以完成了如何？”</p><p>“这算什么补救呀……”</p><p>不愧是老色鬼，你轻轻的推了推他的头，胡子触碰到脖子让你觉得痒痒的，不过对方反而贴得更紧了，手已经从上衣里钻了进去熟练的解开了背后的内衣扣子。</p><p>“这也算同步条件，我真的很喜欢你和我在某个特殊时刻同步的样子……”</p><p>【爱德华】</p><p>“爷爷！你的船又飞啦！！！”</p><p>爱德华肯威皱了皱眉头，也不知道是因为听到船飞了，还是因为你又叫他爷爷……</p><p>走到你身后看了看屏幕上上天的寒鸦号，只说了一句“太蠢了”就离开了，你立马从座位上起来趁他没注意从背后抱上去，撒娇的问他到底什么时候才让自己上他的寒鸦号去玩。</p><p>“我说过了，女人不能上船。”</p><p>爱德华并没有推开你，任由你抱着，毫不在意的带着个人形拖油瓶一路走到冰箱面前，打开冰箱拿出一罐啤酒。</p><p>“为什么啊！那是封建迷信！我不会带去风暴的，带我去嘛～爷爷……肯威船长！海里最靓的仔……”</p><p>你一边说一边扭来扭去的摇他，当爱德华连第二口酒都被你晃洒了之后，终于放弃了无视你，叹了口气转身面对你。</p><p>“你真的以为不让你上船的理由是因为你会带来风暴吗？”</p><p>“那不然呢？”</p><p>“船上都是一群几辈子没见过女人的男人，对你来讲那里很危险。”</p><p>“可是你在我身边的啊，我保证不会离开你半步。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>爱德华非常干脆的拒绝了你的提议。</p><p>“那样我会忍不住戳瞎他们盯着你的双眼。”</p><p>说完仰头喝了一口酒，含在嘴里没有咽下，用手抓住你的脸颊对着你的嘴把酒灌了进去，突如其来的刺激让你开始咳嗽，</p><p>“咳，咳咳，你干什么啊！”</p><p>“因为你喝醉的时候比较听话。”</p><p>爱德华把易拉罐捏扁了扔到垃圾桶里，抓着你的腰把你按到在旁边的沙发上</p><p>“还是说你更喜欢我用另一种方式让你听话……”</p><p>【康纳】</p><p>“就像这样，绑在上面，就可以了。”</p><p>你万万没想到生活在21世纪的你，居然会在家里被迫学习如何制作捕猎工具……</p><p>“这也太麻烦了吧……”</p><p>“这是最简单的陷阱了。”</p><p>康纳看着你已经打算放弃了，自己把地上的材料捡起来收拾干净。</p><p>“不学会这个就不能去打猎嘛？”</p><p>“你拉不动弓，也不能碰枪，那实在太危险了，只能先学会制作陷阱才能捕猎。”</p><p>“那这个是抓什么的？”</p><p>“兔子一类的小动物都可以。”</p><p>康纳把自己做好的陷阱拿起来，像上课一样告诉你这里是如何启动的，为什么能合起来，要怎样才能防止猎物逃跑balabala……</p><p>你听着突然举手问他</p><p>“如果我想抓比较大的猎物呢？”</p><p>康纳见你认真的样子，也认真的放下手头东西问你抓什么</p><p>“獾吗？”</p><p>“不是，比它大。”</p><p>“小鹿？”</p><p>“再大一点……”</p><p>“狼？”</p><p>“还要大！”</p><p>“熊吗？”</p><p>“emmm可能还要更大一点……”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>康纳疑惑的皱起了眉，他已经猜不到还有什么比熊更大只的动物了，你神秘兮兮的慢慢回答他</p><p>“那就是……康纳！！”</p><p>说完就朝他扑了过去，康纳被你吓了一跳，但还是下意识的用手挡住你的身体，自己向后倒去让你稳当当的压在他身上。趴在他结实的胸上看到康纳无可奈何的表情，他稍稍撑起上半身吻上了你的额头。</p><p>“那就不用我教了，你就是那个最有用的陷阱。”</p><p>【亚诺】</p><p>“这，怎么回事……”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈”</p><p>你跟亚诺玩着大革命的联机，他却快被操作弄疯了，一直在念叨“为什么会掉下来！”“这里为什么不能进去！”“爬啊继续爬啊！”“又摔死了……”</p><p>“你也有今天！我的可爱的刺客大师亚诺·维克托·多里安先生～”</p><p>你在旁边开启了嘲讽，旁边的亚诺非常不服气的挥着手柄表示是它的错</p><p>“如果我亲自上，才不会这样！”</p><p>“对对对你说的是你说的都对，那……刺客大师先生？还要继续吗？”</p><p>“不玩了，该睡了。”</p><p>你抬头看了看时间，确实已经很晚了，打了个哈欠打算起身去洗漱休息了，洗了个澡感觉打了一天游戏的身体放松了许多，擦着头发出来看到亚诺还坐在那打游戏，操作倒是比刚才熟练了许多。</p><p>“好啦，你也该休息了……”</p><p>跪在地上从背后抱着他，宽阔的肩膀让你感到有些困了，亚诺举起手拍了拍你的头，发现是湿的，从你手上把毛巾接了过来，让你坐在他身前给你擦头发，越擦你越困，不管头发湿不湿就往后靠了上去。</p><p>“那么困吗？”</p><p>“嗯，晚安亚诺……”</p><p>亚诺叹了叹气，抱着你往后仰，窝在沙发上，下巴顶在你湿漉漉的头顶上，你忽然翻了个身，把脸蹭到他脖子下面。</p><p>“嘶……你！”</p><p>亚诺没想到你会突然对着他咬了一口，把你摁在身下问你怎么回事</p><p>“你不是说晚安了吗？”</p><p>“我只是在测测你，没想到可以让我偷袭成功，刺客大师也不过如此嘛……诶疼疼疼我错了我错了！”</p><p>你抓住亚诺掐你脸的手试图让他松开，他倒是松开了手，下一秒就俯身吻上了你的嘴让你安静下来。</p><p>“终于肯听话了？”</p><p>“这是你强迫的……”</p><p>“哦？看来你更喜欢被动一点？”</p><p>“你从哪学的这些东西！”</p><p>“我还学会了很多别的，想试试吗？”</p><p>【雅阁布】</p><p>所以到底该怎么启动这个东西，你趁雅阁布还没睡醒，坐在床边研究他的滑索。</p><p>“到底是怎么弹出来的啊……”</p><p>“嘿！”</p><p>“啊啊啊！你吓死我了！”</p><p>抬手往后一拐子怼在他胸上，雅阁布随之一声哀嚎捂着胸膛趴在床上，久久没有出声，只能看到他在颤抖……不会吧……你开始担心是不是自己不小心下手太重了。</p><p>“你没事吧……雅阁布？”</p><p>手轻轻拍拍他的背，刚碰到就被雅阁布反手抓住扯到他怀里，</p><p>“就这点力气还想偷滑索用？ ”</p><p>带着笑意雅阁布环住你不让你动弹，你挣扎了两下发现一点用都没有，</p><p>“我没想偷！！”</p><p>“那你刚才在心虚什么？”</p><p>“你，你先放开我，我就告诉你。”</p><p>“你先告诉我我就放开你。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>雅阁布的头开始在你的肩膀上磨蹭起来，磨到你耳朵后面小声的说，</p><p>“你再不告诉我，我可不保证接下来会发生什么事了……”</p><p>你本来想骂他一个刺客怎么那么流氓，想起他一个黑帮老大怎么会在乎流氓这种小事情，没办法开始服软认输说自己错了，就是想偷来玩玩而已，然而雅阁布听了之后只是嗯嗯了两声，还是没打算松开你。</p><p>“我都道歉了，你怎么还不放开我！”</p><p>你质问他。</p><p>“我后悔了。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“坏女孩，说谎应该受到惩罚才对。”</p><p>雅阁布说完就咬了一下你的耳朵，身子用力往前倾，把你压在身下，顺便的把边上的滑索捡过来随意扔到了地上。</p><p>“你不怕摔坏吗？”</p><p>都这时候了你居然还关心别的，雅阁布被你奇怪的专注力弄笑了，</p><p>“你还是担心一下自己吧，小丫头。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>